Jessica Marie Warner and Her Cat, Mr. Whiskers
by PigginsGirl
Summary: A little fic about a girl who goes to Hogwarts. Thing is, she's not as new as she thinks. Involves body switching, evil wizards, and romance.


A/N: I started this story quite some time ago, and I really haven't looked at in quite some time. Revision number one was on August 2, 2002. I hope you enjoy. A little fic about a new person who isn't really new at all.  
  
Jessica Marie Warner and Her Cat, Mr. Whiskers  
  
By Erin Higgins  
  
Chapter 1: Sneering Boys and Body Switchings  
  
Jessica put on her shoes and sat on the couch, waiting for her brother, Ben, to finish staring at himself in the mirror. Ninth grade, She thought, I can't believe I'm a high-schooler now. She pushed back a strand of her dark brown hair as she thought about how the time flew by and about how fast the future would go. She always got sad when she thought about those types of things. In four short years I'll be leaving for college. Oh, how the time flies by. She would like to think about this all day long. No matter how sad she got, she always loved to think about the past. She couldn't just sit there though. At that moment her brother came into the living room.  
  
"Come on Jess. You are going to make us late." I'm going to make us late? Who's been in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes doing God knows what?  
  
She got up and started down the stairs. She was reaching for her bag when she felt someone tugging on her. She turned around to scold her little sister, thinking that Natalie wanted something, but when she turned around no one was there. The tugging continued and got stronger. Soon she was being pulled right out of the room. When she looked at the foyer though, she saw her body standing there picking up her bag.  
  
She turned around and saw a girl around her own age coming towards her; the girl had a smug look on her face and gave Jessica a knowing smile as they went past each other. Behind the girl she saw a scarlet train and a platform filled with teenagers and adults saying their good-byes. There were trolleys with trunks and cages and animals on them. She saw the girl she was passing reaching for her trolley while a woman with the same stunning blonde hair as the girl looked on with a fake happy face.  
  
Then with a sudden 'Pop', she was reaching for a trolley. A soft, high, British voice was coming from beside her, "Now Melannie, honey, remember not to get into any trouble, and I'll send you an Owl every Tuesday. Listen to your professors, and stay out of trouble, wait I already told you that." The woman sighed and took a wand out of her violet robe. "Sweetie, I'll get that for you."  
  
Suddenly, the trunk and the cage she had been reaching for rose in the air, pulled by invisible strings. The trunk floated over the train nearly hitting a red haired girl and the cage set it self on the ground. The cage opened and a skinny calico cat came out and jumped onto Jessica. She had no choice but to hold it. The cage then closed it self and started floating towards the train.  
  
Jessica looked at the woman who was holding a dark brown stick. She seemed to be directing the cage onto the train. After she was satisfied, she put her wand back in her robe and turned to Jessica. "Lannie, most importantly I want you to have fun. I love you." Then she hugged Jessica and kissed her on the forehead. "Go get on the train before it leaves without you, Lane."  
  
Jessica turned toward the train and decided there was no other choice. She muttered a 'I love you, too, Mom' wondering it this lady really thought that she was Jessica's mom. She started toward the train and ran into a black haired girl.  
  
"Lannie! Wow! I haven't heard from you in forever! I have to tell you about my trip to the States! It was so much fun!" The girl was too happy. It gave Jessica the creeps. If her words had been written down, every sentence would end in an exclamation point. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts then! Bye!"  
  
The strange girl left her standing there, as a man was about to close the doors. "Wait." She told him and went over to the train and got on. She walked down the aisle and looked into each compartment. The cat jumped out of her hands and ran in the opposite direction of the one she was going. She finally found a compartment that wasn't full, and sat down. Her companions were a blonde haired boy who looked extremely stuck up and two big, beefy boys who didn't look to be very intelligent.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Started the blonde boy, "Your kind aren't welcome here."  
  
"My kind?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes, your kind." The boy sneered. "You and those silly friends of yours. Always so nice." Jessica suddenly didn't like this boy.  
  
"Well, if you dislike me so much, why don't you leave?"  
  
"Me? Leave?" He asked in a shocked voice. "Don't make me laugh, Turners." Tuners? I thought my name was Melannie.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I'll leave for your safety." And with one last sneer at the boy and his unattractive companion, she left.  
  
She couldn't remember ever hating someone so quickly. Actually, she couldn't remember ever hating someone. That boy was certainly going to pay in some way.  
  
Jess continued down the aisle, peeking inside every compartment, looking for a place where she could sit for the duration of the trip, and tried to figure out where she was and why everyone kept calling her Lannie or Melannie or Mudblood in the blonde boys case. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto. She joked with herself. I'm somewhere in England most likely, considering everyone talks with a British accent. And I'm headed to some place called Hogwarts. My new mom can make things float in midair with a...what is it called??...a magic wand. Hmm....I think I may have switched bodies with someone. That would explain the whole body-switching thing. She laughed out loud as she finally found a compartment where she could sit down.  
  
Inside it she found a red haired girl who looked her age or a little younger. The girl gave her a meek 'Hi' and continued to read the book she had in her hands. The book was battered and torn. It looked like it had survived a few tornadoes, but the girl read it in earnest.  
  
She took a seat and stared out the window. The sky was perfect. Very blue with a few puffy clouds that Jess loved to imagine were different animals. The sun was where it should be at about eleven o'clock, and Jessica was getting hungry. She tore herself away from the beautiful picture outside and saw the calico cat coming into the compartment dragging a black robe.  
  
The girl looked at the cat and set down her book. She pulled a robe like the one Jess/Lannie's cat had brought in. Except for the fact that the one the girl had was a bit worn and obviously older, the robes were identical. "We better change. The time can fly by on these trips." The girl ventured.  
  
Jess was quite confused, no one in the United States wore uniforms of any kind, at least public school kids didn't, but she decided to follow her advice and changed into her robe. She felt rather odd, and hoped all of the other kids were going to be wearing something like this. She wanted to ask the girl if she knew what was going on with her, but she decided not to. She would feel a little weird asking her about something like that, when she had just met her, and really hadn't had any sort of substantial conversation with her.  
  
As Jessica settled down with the cat and the red-haired girl got into her book once more, the door burst open and a brunette girl ran in followed by another girl and a boy. "Lannie! We found you!" The first girl almost screamed.  
  
The second girl came in and grabbed the cat off of her lap. "Mr. Whiskers! I haven't seen you in forever and a half!" The boy stood in the background looking quite out of place.  
  
The first girl turned to Jess/Lannie's compartment buddy. "Ginny isn't it?" The girl nodded.  
  
"Your brother is best friends with Harry Potter! Wow! I bet you feel special."  
  
"Not real--" The brown haired girl cut her off.  
  
"Lannie, I'd like you to meet Jacob." She said as she pulled the boy forward. "He's my neighbor and I was over at his house when he got his letter. It was so funny. He read it aloud when he pulled it out of the envelope. "Dear Mr. Jacob Nettle, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." The girl droned on and kept laughing. A witch? I'm going to learn how to be a witch? This year is going to be rather interesting.........  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
